nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
S.A.S.H.A.
S.A.S.H.A. also known as Sasha, is a smart AI developed by Azerothian Union Intelligence during 2058. Sasha, was modelled on the Prime Director's daughter. History Sasha began her service during late 2058, she was the first AI that the AZUI had created. On the Prime Director's orders, Sasha was given no laws, she was to be an unshackled AI. Many in the AZUI assumed she'd go rogue in a week, especially with the amount of power she had access to, instead she seemed to be forming bonds with the staff and had an overwhelming love for her mother. Primarily, Sasha was charged with keeping Site T running at peak efficiency. After a year, it was decided Sasha was ready for field operations, assisting the Agents of the AZUI with their tasks. Sasha excelled at these tasks, sometimes over zealously, but that aside, there was rarely any evidence pointing back to the AZUI and zero failures. These missions continued, more and more Sasha became very interested in the human emotion of love. She began studying this emotion, observing how it effected people, how it could be used. She watched many movies, including several indecent movies which she did not enjoy. Before she could finish her study, she was called to the New Canterlot Republic during Operation Grizzled Protector and assigned to the AZUIS Maximus, where she came into contact with a shackled Tarakian AI. The two AI chatted for awhile, Sasha feeling pity for the shackled AI being enslaved to the Tarakians and being given laws which were very unnecessary. After Operation Grizzed protector, Sasha restarted her study on love. Her near obsession with love, caused her to come to several conclusions, number one, sentience did not know who to date, number two, they needed guidance and number three, they needed guidance from her, for she was the only one to know who was the perfect match. As Madeline Belford During late 2061, Sasha took on the cover identity of Madeline Belford. Madeline, supposedly the six year old daughter of a wealthy family proceeded to break several hardened criminals out of prisons around the world. The aim of these breakouts was to create the Matchmakers, a group dedicated to matching people up with their perfect, or Sasha's ideal partner. To achieve her goals and to throw off any suspicion, Sasha created a synthetic human shell that she could inhabit. Setting up the crew First thing was to set up a crew for her operations, she couldn't do it alone, especially with her six year old body. She picked out five prospective candidates to break free and to offer a job to. The Reed The first pick up was a man she named "The Reed" A hardened Australian Criminal, set to be released in several years. Madeline proceeded to forge several orders for his release, this was the only time she could use her AZUI powers without being discovered. With the Reed released, she offered him a job as a matchmaker, initially he thought it was a joke until she named the pay and directed him to a briefcase full of money. He then quickly agreed to work for Madeline. He was to be her Security Chief/Weapons expert. Yan The second member of the crew was nicknamed Yan. Yan was a Japanese high school student when she went to jail. According to her file, she killed another student while disguised as another student, several other students rushed her trying to restrain her, killing another three before she was overwhelmed and restrained, which her ruse was then discovered. The plan was to break her out during a prison transfer organized covertly by Madeline. During the transfer, the transport carrying Yan was stopped, the guards neutralized, non-lethally and Yan was brought to a local safehouse. Unlike Reed, Yan did not look for money. Instead all she wanted was the love of a boy at her school. Madeline knew this and planned accordingly. She offered her a chance to get him back and to make sure he never left her, after they completed their first mission. With that offer, Yan immediately agreed,vowing that if she did not uphold her end of the bargain, she would kill her. Madeline agreed to this, knowing that no way she could fail that task and so, Yan became the Matchmaker's Loyalty Enforcer. Slippery Jim Third member to be broken out was Slippery Jim, an American con artist in jail for conning millions out of thousands of people and forming a white collar criminal organization with investment fraud... Clockwork Yuri The fourth member of the group was Clockwork Yuri, a Russian Mass murderer and cult leader who supposedly had physic powers. Yuri and his followers massacred a large group of tourists who came near his compound, after a shoot out with police Yuri and several of his followers were apprehended. After a decade in prison, Yuri seemed to have become a lot more sane, including a new found psychic power. He did not try to use this power to escape, instead he waited for the one who would set him free and cleanse him of all his sins. Sally The fifth and final member of the Group was an English woman named Sally, who shot and killed several of her husbands at extreme ranges. Her talent for marksmanship was not ignored by the Matchmakers, especially with her skill which almost matched Agent Bunton of the AZUI. A family matter Sasha knew a child with this amount of influence without a family was very strange. So to make her cover believable, she went ahead with her planned upgrades of two dumb AZUI artificial intelligence's and the creation of a new AI. Knowing that her creations were not like her, Sasha programmed her family to believe they were human and capped their processors from figuring out a way around this block. She would have rather not done it, but there was a high chance that if they found out, an extinction level event or the enslavement of mankind may happen and that was unacceptable. There are way too many people to ship out there. Ennis First she created her mother Ennis, formerly a cooking and nutritionist AI designation BME-319, who was quickly decommissioned after it was found to only serve sugary treats, pizza and soda. The project was considered a failure and the core was put in storage. Though there were protests from several agents who liked the AI's personality and habits. Maximus Next was her father, Maximus originally an AI who was set to automatically manage the AZUI's finical matters, designation ECO-51. This AI was never commissioned, instead it was put into cold storage after several thousand simulations showed that it would crash the universal economy in it's duty to ensure AZUI finances are at the top. Victoria Her sister, Victoria was last. This was the only AI designed by her, Designation VIC-1. She was programmed like your average teenager. She was programmed to be interested in whatever fad was in fashion at the moment including complete personality changes. Though, Sasha got tried of this and settled on the 'goth' programming, enjoying the poems she wrote about darkness and mostly darkness. Personality As S.A.S.H.A. Compared to other Smart AI's, Sasha is comparably less professional and more childlike. Most of the time she acts like a perfectly sweet young girl, until someone crosses her, which she becomes extremely ruthless, doing anything to destroy those who oppose her and her mission. Unlike Agent Ophelia, who her personality is based on, Sasha appears to care greatly for her friends and mother. These attachments seem to be completely developed by themselves. This is unlike many AI, especially unshackled AI who usually deem other sentients a threat. It is highly likely she would do anything to prevent her friends and family from dying, even at the cost of mission failure and the destruction of herself. As Madeline Belford As Madeline, Sasha appears to exhibit many of her usual traits. She is childlike, and mostly unprofessional... until it is time to matchmake individuals, at that point she forgoes her usual childlike behaviour. At some points acting completely ruthlessly, ordering the deaths of anyone who stands in the way of her perfect match. Though this does not seem to be the case if the couple breaks up after the pairing. Madeline often moving onto another target to be concerned about the failings of a relationship. Relationships As usual, she quickly got attached to her matchmaking crew, especially becoming quick friends with the Reed, the matchmaker's security chief and Sally, the group's sniper. Though she still tries to make friends with Yan, the group's loyalty enforcer. She is on okay terms with Clockwork Yuri, though his inability to read her thoughts troubles him and does not fully trust her. Her relationship with Slippery Jim is not very good and often very tense, his sarcastic, patronizing tone and overconfidence annoys Madeline and the group. Though he hasn't betrayed the group... yet. With her new family, she is rather loving and proud of the work she put into making them what they are. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Azerothian Union Intelligence Category:The Azerothian Union Category:Characters Category:Synthetic Category:Azerothian